1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jet powered steering system for small boat outboard motors and particularly to jet powered steering system for small boats that steer without turning the outboard motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outboard motors have been in use decades. These units have a small engine that is attached to a drive shaft, which in turn, drives a propeller or jet drive. The output of these motors propels the boat forward. To turn the boat, the user must guide the output of the motor to one side of the stern. This is typically accomplished in one of two ways. The first uses a tiller arm that is directly attached to the motor. This system is usually found on smaller motors. It has an extended handle, usually with a throttle grip attached. The motor is secured to the transom of the boat on a pivot that allows the motor to be rotated about the pivot. This is done by moving the tiller handle from side to side. For larger boats, a steering wheel system is often used. The steering wheel is typically located forward in the boat and is connected to the motor by cables. As the steering wheel is turned, the steering wheel pulls the cables, which in turn, cause the motor to pivot about its pivot, thereby steering the boat.
The problem with this system is that it requires the entire motor to move. Besides the effort needed to move the motor, the amount the motor can turn is often limited by the space behind the transom. Moreover, turning the motor from one side of the boat to the other takes some time, especially for the steering wheel controls.